I've Been Drinking (I've Been Thinking)
by siriuslymerlin
Summary: New relationships are hard. Magnus, who's been in dozens of relationships, lasting from weeks to decades, can attest to this. Still, Magnus likes to think of himself as a sort a dating guru. He doesn't get nervous, and can carry out dates to perfection. And yet, the past few weeks with Alec have the most nerve wracking weeks of his life.


New relationships are hard. Magnus, who's been in dozens of relationships, lasting from weeks to decades, can attest to this. Still, Magnus likes to think of himself as a sort a dating guru. He doesn't get nervous, and can carry out dates to perfection. And yet, the past few weeks with Alec have the most nerve wracking weeks of his life. Usually, when he's unsure of something in the relationship, Magnus can talk it out with his partner and everything turns out fine, but Alec is young and nervous, reminding him of a scared gazelle, poised to run at any moment. Magnus doesn't want to ruin anything by talking about his feelings.

Currently, Magnus moves around living room, regaling Alec with a story from his time in Peru while mixing them both drinks. Alec grins, a little loose from the drinks he's already had. Magnus hands him the concoction, keeping a careful distance between them on the couch. He sips from his glass nervously, watching for any signs Alec is going to bolt.

"So Ragnor sunk the ship?" Alec asks, a little incredulous.

"Of course, you have to understand that we'd just fallen into a cargo hold full of bird droppings," Magnus justifies, loving the way Alec laughs, throwing his head back and losing himself in the motion. Alec leans his cheek on the back of the couch, smiling slightly at Magnus. The warlock isn't embarrassed at all that he has to take a moment to restart his heart.

"Anyways, we ruined the ship, our clothes, and never got paid," Magnus finishes, twirling the stem of his glass around with his fingers.

"You tell the best stories," Alec tells him, still smiling. Magnus raises his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised.

"Well, thank you Alexander." Alec sighs, leaning closer.

"I like that a lot too," he confesses. Magnus laughs lightly, a little unnerved by how forward Alec is being. It's a far cry from the awkward stuttering of their first date, drinks at a classy bar Magnus liked.

"Can I tell you something?" Alec asks in a stage whisper. Magnus realizes, for the first time that night, that Alec is drunk, bordering on hammered. He can see it clearly now, the glaze in his eyes, the pink high on his cheeks.

"Of course," Magnus agrees. Just how many drinks have they had so far? Magnus wasn't entirely certain, mostly focused on entertaining Alec and managing his own hysteria. They'd had wine with dinner, then Magnus had been mixing ever since they came back to his apartment, to keep his hands busy.

"I was really nervous to come over tonight," Alec says, coupling it with a smile.

"Why's that?" Magnus tries not to be hurt. Alec is young, he's never been in a relationship before, much less one most people disapprove of. It makes sense that he's nervous, it doesn't mean he regrets everything.

"We've never gone back to your place after a date before." Alec shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've never gone back to anyone's place before."

It takes a moment for Magnus to realize just what Alec's confessing. He's nervous about how fast they're moving. Magnus smiles kindly at Alec.

"I know. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. We'll move at whatever pace you set," Magnus assures him.

"No, no no no no, I _want_ to go back to your place. I want you to want me here. I want…" Alec trails off, leaning closer still. Magnus can't help but lean too, drawn in by Alec's warmth.

"What do you want? Tell me and I'll give it to you. I'll give you everything you need," Magnus breathes, not daring to get any louder, lest he break the moment. Alec looks at him from underneath his eyelashes, eyes hooded.

Just as Alec is about to kiss him, he pitches forwards, landing face first in Magnus's lap. Magnus stifles a laugh. Suddenly, the whole situation is hilarious. Magnus carefully turns Alec over, only to find him giggling, in a very un-Alec way. Alec looks up at him, smile a little lopsided.

"Kiss me," he demands. Magnus snorts; he's definitely drunk. Still, he ducks down and kisses the tip of Alec's nose.

"That's not what I meant," Alec complains, grabbing at Magnus's neck, trying to pull him back down. Magnus squirms out of Alec's insistent grips, laughing softly.

"You're going to be so embarrassed tomorrow, if you even remember this," he murmurs, smoothing Alec's hair out of eyes. Alec scoffs, waving his hand at Magnus, dismissing the thought.

"You're my boyfriend. I'm allowed to want you," he says, but it comes out like he's trying to convince himself.

"Of course you are," Magnus agrees, feeling incredibly tender. "Let's get you home." Magnus finagles his phone out of his pants pocket. Suddenly, he's regretting his choice of tight leather pants. He supposes he's just lucky that they have pockets. He pulls up Isabelle Lightwood's number, and shoots her a text.

 **MAGNUS: Hey, your brother's falling down drunk and can't make it back on his own. Want me to portal him back? I feel like a visit to the Institute, bearing a drunk Alexander, would be unwelcome.**

 **ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD: Sure! Portal him to the training room, no one's in there but Clary and me. Can you even get past the wards?**

 **MAGNUS: Darling, I created those wards.**

Magnus carefully heaves Alec to his feet, looping an arm around him when he sways. One-handed, Magnus wiggles his fingers and focuses, creating a shimmering blue portal. The training room, along with Isabelle and Clary, comes into focus. The female Lightwood waves brightly at him, laughing when she sees the state Alec's in.

"I'll hand him over, you catch him," Magnus instructs. Clary's closest to the portal, so she nods and steps forwards. Magnus is a little apprehensive about her ability to catch the boy who is substantially bigger than her, but she's a shadowhunter, so whatever. He shoves Alec through the portal, a little carelessly, and winces at the way he flails before falling onto Clary. She stumbles under his weight, finally righting him without Isabelle's help. To be fair, she's too busy laughing at her brother to be of any use.

"Got him, biscuit?" When Clary nods, Magnus waves goodbye at the girls and closes the portal. Now, the only thing to decide is if it's safe to make fun of Alec tomorrow.

00000

The next morning, Magnus gets up early, expecting a client. He goes through his routine, waiting for Alec to call, and wondering if maybe he should call first. His client comes and goes, needing a simple demon warding spell. Once he carefully stows a fistful of diamonds and a few bars of gold, Magnus decides he's going to call Alec. Before he can talk himself out of it, he grabs his phone and dials.

"Hello?" Alec's voice is downright sinful-sleepy, low, and gravelly. Magnus allows himself half a millisecond to compose himself.

"Hello, Alexander. Just called to see how you were faring," Magnus says.

"Ahh… I'm alright. Just hungover," Alec admits, laughing a little.

"Just your luck, I've the perfect cure for hangovers. I could portal you here, if you like," Magnus says, trying to sound nonchalant, like he couldn't care less if Alec came over or not.

"Yeah, uh, that sounds fine. I'll, uh, be in the training room in twenty minutes," Alec tells him, sounding like he's already on the move. Magnus fidgets for twenty minutes, unnecessarily cleaning. Final, he makes a portal. Alec's smiling face comes into view after a moment, and Magnus can tell he's tired, even on this side. Alec steps through, stumbling a bit on Magnus's side.

"Hi," he says, a little breathless. His voice, in turn, knocks Magnus breathless. They stare at each other for a second, before Magnus remembers himself.

"Well, let me get you that cure," Magnus says, rushing to kitchen, where he has a hangover potion waiting in a coffee cup.

"What?" Alec says, following Magnus regardless. "Oh, the hangov—oh yeah." Alec accepts the cup gratefully, downing it with a wince. They wait a few minutes, and Alec's expression clears as his headache and light-sensitivity goes away.

"Oh, wow, that really works." Alec blinks slowly, adjusting.

"Yes, well, it is… magic," Magnus finished lamely, taking a page from Alec's book and looking at his shoes.

"I want to apologize," Alec blurts, rather suddenly. Magnus looks at him, confused.

"My dear Alexander, what could you possibly have to apologize for?" Magnus says it like this mainly because he loves the gorgeous shade of pink Alec's cheeks go. Alec clears his throat.

"For, for getting drunk last night, and saying… what I said. So, I'm sorry, it was too much," Alec apologizes, looking at Magnus carefully. The warlock pretends to ponder it, if only for the drastic changes to Alec's expression, before he lets a slow smile take over his face.

"Don't apologize for being honest," Magnus says, sincere. Then, a rather unsettling thought crosses his mind. "That is, of course, if you don't wish to take back what you said."

"No! No, no, I absolutely meant it, I just meant it was forward, like too forward, and I'm sorry if I made you feel—I'm just sorry," Alec tapers off, looking rather small for his size. Magnus steps closer, grabbing the shadowhunter by the belt loops and pulling him in.

"Alexander. I like you. A lot. And, I like hearing that I am wanted. So, in reality, I should be thanking you, no?" Magnus asks, reaching up to touch Alec's jaw. Alec arches into the touch, smiling.

"You are. Wanted, I mean," he whispers. Alec gently takes Magnus's face between gentle hands and kisses him, soft and slow. Magnus sighs when the break apart, feeling deliriously happy.

"So are you, Alexander. More than you know."


End file.
